1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light control system using statement of Personal Computer (PC) which is applied to a building for energy saving and method thereof, and more specifically, to a light control system, in which a lighting environment is changed depending on a PC operation state to provide the lighting environment optimized for a working environment and that uses a PC state and is applied to a building for energy saving in order to promote energy saving effects, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illuminating lights including a fluorescent light, an incandescent light, and an LED are being installed in various places of current aggregate buildings. A system for effectively managing a plurality of illuminating lights has been settled in accordance with a recent energy saving policy. Therefore, a method in which an individual illuminating light is not directly controlled but the plurality of illuminating lights are connected to a few lighting control servers through a communication line and a control command is input to the lighting control server in order to manage the plurality of illuminating lights in an integrated manner is used.
Recently, a system for integrating and managing the illuminating lights is not limited to a simple dimming control function for energy saving but is linked with various systems, and thus the illuminating light is controlled based on an event. Therefore, a more efficient and intelligent lighting control system has been under development.
For example, in an intelligent lighting control system applied to an office environment, an illuminating light corresponding to a position of a worker is turned on or off according to whether the worker is at the office, and thus an unused illuminating light out of all illuminating lights arranged in the office is turned off to prevent unnecessary energy consumption.
However, the worker may be temporarily away from his or her position for a conference, a business trip, a meal, or the like besides simply attending or leaving. When the illuminating light is still on in this state, unnecessary energy consumption occurs.
Also, when an illuminating light corresponding to a position of a worker who is away from the office is turned off, although an illuminating light corresponding to a position of another worker who currently works is still on, an ambient illumination intensity decreases. As the number of neighboring workers who are away from the office increase, the ambient illumination intensity rapidly decreases and thus this can cause discomfort in the working environment.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a lighting control system that can optimize a lighting environment by adaptively responding to a working state of the worker and efficiently manage energy.